1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formation of a three-dimensional, biocompatible scaffold, and particularly to a method of making a three-dimensional scaffold from biogenic silica derived from sorghum husks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bio-silicification and bio-mineralization are inorganic polymerization processes occurring in multicellular organisms, such as plants, animals, diatoms and sponges. These processes occur at normal physiological conditions and result in a wide range of natural composites and morphological frameworks. Such “silica super-structures” are typically not reproducible by artificial methods. Until recently, the relatively large quantities of biogenic silica (BSiO2) present in agricultural biomass or byproducts generated from the waste of agricultural crops was seen as nothing more than a pollution problem. However, such biomass resulting from the processing of sugarcane waste, rice husks, millet waste, sorghum husks, etc. are, in fact, a rich source of amorphous silica. The silica produced in this manner may be extracted in a more economically efficient manner than typical geological silica sources.
In general, biogenic amorphous silica bodies are more useful than crystalline silica structures because the amorphous silica has a relatively high surface area and is highly reactive due to nano-scale interactions. Biogenic silica bodies are mostly found in amorphous, fibrous, porous and hydrated forms [BSiO2.nH2O] and are typically in the form of polymerized materials (on the order of 10-1000 μm) produced by natural-silicification processes. Agricultural crops, such as millet, sugarcane, sorghum, etc., have high concentrations of non-toxic and biocompatible silica, typically found at about 5 to 75% of the total mineral content.
Common materials used for three-dimensional culture models are typically derived from various natural or synthetic sources, such as polymers, polyethylene glycol, inorganic composites, chitosan, collagen, alginate, organic hydrogels and nanofibers. However, the lack of multiple-functionalization, limited surface modification, poor mechanical strength, chemical hydrolysis, lack of biocompatibility, insensitivity to enzymatic processes, lack of cell specificity, biodegradability, and limited processability make these materials inefficient and often ineffective for their intended purpose.
Thus, a method of making three-dimensional scaffold for three-dimensional cell culture solving the aforementioned problems is desired.